Eres mi todo
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: Harry ha desaparecido hace cinco años y Severus es un exitoso pocionista, en un viaje en busca de un ingrediente que no todos pueden conseguir, se encuentra con un dragón. Este no solo le proporcionará lo que busca, también le devolverá la alegría a su corazón. SS/HP


**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling. Solo la idea de la historia es mia.

**Advertencias: **Slash= Relación hombre/hombre Chan=Adulto/Menor**.**

* * *

**Eres mi todo**

Hacía seis meses que había salido de Londres en busca del mítico dragón de escamas azuladas como la noche. Tenía entendido que habitaba en el suroeste de la isla que era Irlanda y que era el único que quedaba, según investigaciones recientes. Seis meses recorriendo bosques y aldeas, viviendo en diversos lugares. Justo en ese momento se hallaba en una cabaña que, a pesar de ser pequeña, era muy acogedora y además le daba un techo donde dormir.

¿Qué por qué buscaba un dragón? Y mucho más importante ¿Por qué precisamente a ese?

Muy fácil.

Hacia unos años que comenzó a trabajar en conjunto con uno de los mejores laboratorios mágicos de Gran Bretaña. Su gran conocimiento en pociones prácticamente le había dado el impulso para llegar a ser socio de ese prestigioso centro especializado. Había estado trabajando en la cura de una oscura y milenaria maldición, una que te condena a una vida de lenta y dolorosa agonía, estaba seguro de que sólo le faltaba un paso para poder terminarla. Sólo le faltaba algo...

Escamas de un Midnight.

El Midnight era el único dragón capaz de regenerarse en tiempo récord, lo cual daba la posibilidad a las células de recuperarse de la maldición y atajar el agente destructivo de una sola vez. Ese era el ingrediente faltante para vanagloriarse de ser el inventor de tan poderoso antídoto y salvar algunas vidas.

Eso era lo que tenía allí.

El único inconveniente era que el condenado animal solo salía a la media noche y no se quedaba en un lugar por más de dos días. El Midnight era escurridizo.

Severus le había seguido el rastro hasta las montañas, estando a punto de capturarlo hacia un par de semanas. Pero el dragón se había escabullido por un túnel que daba a Salazar sabría que parte de una mina que desembocaba en la punta de una de las montañas más altas.

Y allí estaba, sentado frente al fuego que le calentaba en ese endemoniado frío. Afuera no había nieve y el diario decía que era la época de calor, pero eso era Irlanda... Allí nunca hacía calor.

Esperaba que dieran las once para tomar camino hacia el pequeño bosque al pie de la montaña, donde había un claro y una pequeña cascada. El sofá donde se encontraba era mullido y muy cómodo, su te de anís le calentaba el cuerpo con delicadeza y se sentía emocionado. Sabía que esa era la noche.

Se permitió mirar las llamas crepitantes, recordando algunos hechos que habían marcado su vida en los últimos tiempos. A cinco años de la guerra, la mordedura de Nagini ya era solo un mal recuerdo y una cicatriz apenas visible en su cuello, cerca de la yugular.

Pero lo que le hacía ponerse melancólico era la ausencia de cierto mocoso impertinente e insufrible... Aquel que después de unos meses hundido en la fama hasta el copete, se había marchado sin decir adiós a nadie. Aquel que simplemente había desaparecido un día sin dejar huella.

Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, un feliz y quizá algo prematuro matrimonio, aseguraban que el héroe del mundo mágico había decidido conocer el mundo, al ya no tener ataduras de ninguna clase en aquel lugar, ninguna más que sólo dolor y malos recuerdos, voló del nido hacia la libertad.

Pero el no terminaba de creer esa ridiculez, en sus años de profesor creyó conocer lo suficiente a aquel revoltoso como para comprender que estaba harto de toda esa fama , además de que la sangre derramada aún pesaba en su conciencia. Si, Harry Potter sentía que era el culpable de todas esas inocentes vidas perdidas y había huido de aquel lugar. Eran un acto cobarde muy impropio de él, al menos eso pensaba.

El chico no había tenido el valor de enfrentar sus demonios y seguir adelante, formar una familia y vivir plenamente. Aunque quien sabe, quizá sí lo hubiera hecho en otro lugar.

Pero debía admitir que a veces sentía su ausencia...

El ruido de la campaña de la iglesia que estaba a pocos metros de allí le hizo regresar a su posición, era la hora de enfrentar a esa lagartija.

Tomo la gruesa capa de viaje de su perchero y se cubrió con ella, se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza y salió rumbo al bosque. La luna llena brillaba con esplendor haciendo fácil la visión y, por lo tanto, su travesía.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol de abedul al llegar al claro, varita en mano y, en el cinturón que tenía alrededor de la cadera, lo necesario para extraer las escamas.

Espero alrededor de una hora en la que no había ningún ruido en todo el lugar, sólo el suave golpeteo del agua contra las rocas y la superficie del lago. Estaba por darse por vencido cuando el movimiento de una sombra le advirtió que su presentimiento no había sido errado.

La silueta de un animal alargado, que media quizá dos metros de largo, tal vez más, se deslizaba en silencio hasta el lago de aguas cristalinas para tomar de ellas. Salto por las rocas que alcanzo hasta llegar a una donde el agua caía libremente. Se metió en el torrente y simplemente dejo que esta le limpiará.

Severus salió de su escondite. Su capa ondeaba con una suave brisa, dejando al descubierto que, debajo de esta, llevaba un traje de una tela delgada y elástica que se amoldaba a su figura y le permitía tener mejor libertad de movimiento. Unas botas negras cubrían sus pies y hacían juego con el traje para duelos mágicos que vestía. Los viales en su cinturón brillaron con la luz lunar y su cabello, más largó de lo habitual y atado hacia un lado, lanzó destellos azulados.

De un rápido movimiento, el dragón salto fuera de la cascada, gruñéndole fieramente y enseñado sus afilados colmillos. Al verse amenazado por la varita del hombre, de su boca emergió una esfera de fuego de llamas negras que, al ser esquivada, fue directo contra una roca y se desintegró. Una segunda se asomó por sus fauces pero Snape fue un pelo más veloz y lanzo un hechizo que le inmovilizo antes de que decidiera convertirlo en asado.

Complacido de haber logrado su objetivo, se acercó a él para tomar su premio. Al fin, después de tantos días había logrado capturarlo. Saco la afilada daga especial y, con mucha delicadeza, intento sacar las duras escamas de la piel de la criatura.

El dragón le vio acercarse y le fulmino con la mirado, cuando el metal se hundió un poco en la piel, el animal gruño molesto. Parecía intentar moverse pero era inútil.

Ni siquiera había terminado de sacar la escama cuando un zarpazo le dejo tirado en el suelo, la gran bestia de abalanzo sobre él y coloco su garra sobre su cuello, apretándolo dolorosamente. ¿Cómo había roto el hechizo?

En ese momento pudo verlo con claridad.

Las miradas de ambos se conectaron y, aunque el dragón continuaba con su expresión fiera, también se mostraba hundido en la negra mirada del humano.

Severus perdió el aliento, no porque le ahorcará, sino por aquellos ojos color verde vida que se alzaban ante él.

Ninguno parpadeó.

La descarga eléctrica que recorrió ambos cuerpos fue tan súbita y certera que hasta pudieron verse chispas en el aire. Sin embargo, el dragón pareció cobrar el sentido y gruñó en su rostro con ferocidad, dejando al hombre pálido y consciente de que quizá la hora de su muerte había llegado.

Cerró los ojos esperando el final, más lo que sintió no fue precisamente un golpe. El animal aflojó su agarre y se alejó aun mirándolo. Severus se incorporó sobre sus codos y lo miró también. En aquel verdor tan hermoso se podía vislumbrar una chispa de miedo.

Aprovechando el flaqueo del dragón, Snape tomó su varita del cinturón y le ató con unas cuerdas irrompibles. La criatura cayó pesadamente hacia su costado, rugiendo. Esta vez también ató su hocico para impedirle que pudiera morderle. Se acercó nuevamente tallando su cuello, que tenía la marca roja de la garra.

-Será mejor que cooperes -Le dijo al llegar a su lado.- Solo quiero un par de tus escamas.

El dragón le miró con aquellos hermosos ojos, que aún conservaban la fina línea negra entre el verde muy contraída, con temor. Severus tomó la daga y al verlo, el animal se retorció.

Cuando hubo tomado un par de escamas, un hilo de sangre roja se escurrió de la piel que recogió en un vial. El animal soltó un gemido que en parte también parecía chillido, removiéndose hacia la herida. Severus sintió algo en su pecho al escucharle, parecía en verdad estar sufriendo. Suspiró pensando que estaba loco y se acuclilló a su lado antes de liberarle de sus ataduras.

La criatura, al sentirse libre, se volvió hacia su herida, que comenzó a lamerla con su lengua. Severus le miró hacerlo, el animal aun gemía levemente. Sacó un vial que contenía una sustancia verdosa y espesa. Al percatarse del movimiento, el animal detuvo sus lamidas y le miró. El hombre tomó un poco del líquido e iba a acercar su mano cuando un gruñido le detuvo.

-No te hare daño -Dijo sin dejarse amedrentar por el animal.- Esto hará que deje de doler.

Paso su mano por la herida y el dragón volvió a gemir para luego gruñirle, Severus solamente acarició la herida, haciendo que le mirara fijamente al ya no sentir dolor. La piel donde estaban las escamas cicatrizó al instante y en su lugar solo se veían una partecita rosácea que debía ser lo que había debajo.

-¿Ves? No fue tan malo.

El dragón pasó su nariz olfateando la sustancia e hizo una mueca por el desagradable olor.

-Nadie dijo que olería a flores -Suspiró.- Lo siento… solo necesitaba eso, ya puedes irte. Gracias por las escamas.

Se levantó y el dragón le imitó. Sus ojos aún se notaban desconfiados, pero cuando vio que el humano comenzaba a alejarse dando media vuelta, los abrió sorprendido. El esperaba más acción.

Severus caminó por el claro para volver al bosque por el camino que daba a su cabaña, todo estaba en silencio y simplemente pensó que el animal ya se había marchado, así que agradeció que no le atacara por la espalda. Estaba sorprendido de que un animal tuviera tan hermosos ojos… quizá estaba perdiendo la cordura al encontrarlos tan atrayentes. O puede que fueran un arma mortífera para atraer a sus presas.

Se detuvo de pronto y miró hacia atrás esperando ver el claro vacío.

Pero lo que se encontró fue al dragón parado en sus dos patas traseras, mirándole curiosamente. Al parecer había estado caminando detrás de él. Retrocedió un paso por instinto y el dragón ladeó la cabeza antes de acercarse un paso más.

El ex-mortífago enarco una ceja y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, el dragón avanzaba a su ritmo, tambaleándose graciosamente, estaba ligeramente encorvado lo que acentuaba el que caminara como un pingüino.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó escéptico.- ¿Por qué estas siguiéndome?

No entendía que hacía hablando con un animal, pero no podía evitarlo. El dragón movió una oreja como si fuera un gato y simplemente se quedó mirándole con sus enormes ojos que ahora se veían inocentes por que la pupila se había agrandado.

Suspiró para después hacer un ademán de restar importancia al hecho de que no podía entenderle y simplemente reanudó su paso. Estaba cansado y quería volver a su cabaña a dormir un poco, quizá tomar un baño caliente.

Terminó de adentrarse en el bosque, pasaron alrededor de quince minutos en lo que caminaba cuando el ruido de una rama al romperse le hizo volver la vista ¡El dragón continuaba siguiéndole!

-¡Vete! ¡No me sigas!

Continúo caminando pero esta vez el dragón se apostó a su lado siguiéndole el paso ahora en cuatro patas. Sus alas estaban plegadas a sus costados y le miraba. Su aplanada cabeza se balanceaba de un lado a otro indicando que estaba contento. Snape gruñó ante su mala suerte y decidió ignorarle.

Al llegar a su cabaña, abrió la puerta, el animal se paró nuevamente en dos patas y le miró pero no se atrevió a dar un paso más. El hombre entró sin más, el dragón se iría seguramente al no poder entrar, si es que no quemaba la casa con él dentro. Dejó la capa en el perchero y todo lo demás en una mesa. Luego transfiguró su traje a un cómodo pijama y se dejó caer en la cama, se metió bajo las mantas y se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos. Estaba feliz de ya tener el último ingrediente para su poción. Ahora podría regresar a Londres.

El rayo de sol que se había colado por la ventana le molestaba demasiado, este daba directamente en su cara sin ningún pudor. Colocó el dorso de su mano sobre sus ojos para cubrirlos, pero simplemente no pudo volver a dormir. Resignado, se incorporó, debía ser casi mediodía, había dormido demasiado.

**XxX**

Se levantó y se metió al baño para ducharse, se relajó en la tina por un momento y salió más fresco que una lechuga. Tenía que admitir que ese lugar le agradaba, todo estaba en calma y el clima era fresco a todas horas. Quizá cuando se retirara vendría a vivir lo que le restaba a ese lugar. Preparó el desayuno y lo degustó con toda la calma del mundo.

Después de acomodar su poco equipaje, encoger todo lo necesario y resguardar su preciado ingrediente, se detuvo a admirar el lugar. Miró por la ventana, una suave brisa acariciaba la copa de los árboles, meciéndolos con armonía. Quizá sería buena idea dar un paseo por última vez.

Salió de la cabaña vestido con un sweater manga larga pero sin cuello de color negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Ese día sí que no hacía tanto frio, y solo se permitía usar ropa muggle cuando nadie lo veía. A decir verdad se sentía joven y libre, hacía tiempo que no cortaba su cabello, ya rebasaba el nivel de sus hombros y lo mantenía atado y cayendo por su hombro. Se asombraba de verse a sí mismo con una apariencia mucho más fresca.

En esos meses su piel se había vuelto menos cetrina y, al ser libre de los vapores de las pociones, su cabello ahora era más suave, su condición física había mejorado y ahora ya no estaba siempre de mal humor. Realmente ese viaje le había sentado bien.

Levantó los brazos para estirar los músculos y fue cuando lo vio… Un enorme montículo de tierra a media pradera.

Frunció el ceño al ver el gran hoyo que había en el suelo que media al menos cinco metros de diámetro y por el cual, en menos de cinco segundos, se asomó una negra y plana cabeza de dragón que al verlo alzó las orejas y volvió a esconderse.

Severus se acercó al borde del gran hoyo. Al parecer el dragón había dormido en aquel lugar y ya había decidido que su nido sería allí. Vio al animal enrollado en un rincón, en el otro había una pila de pescados y algunos huesos de los que ya había comido. Había hojas que le servían de lecho y una manta roja. ¿Qué rayos hacía un dragón con una manta?

-Oye, me cobraran esto cuando entregue la casa -Gruñó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

El Midnight abrió un ojo y volvió a cerrarlo acurrucándose más. Severus bufó y se alejó hacia la casa decidido a abandonarla, ya se le habían quitado las ganas de quedarse más tiempo allí. Una pared negra le obstruyó el camino antes de dar un paso más y cayo de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Hey! -Gruñó mientras se frotaba el trasero.- ¡Que rayos te pasa!

El dragón se quedó allí, con la cabeza pegada al sueño y la cola en lo alto, mirándole con sus ojos verdes, parecía muy animado.

Snape no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando, según los libros el dragón era feroz y peligroso. Mataba a todo aquel que osara acercarse y sus llamas te consumían lentamente, llevándote directamente al infierno. Pero el dragón que tenía enfrente parecía más un gatito mimado que una bestia feroz. Tenía que ser una broma.

Podría ser que fuera un cachorro, puesto que no era tan grande como debería y sus ojos reflejaban inocencia y emoción. Quizá cuando estaba molesto si parecía ser un monstruo, pero mientras no.

El dragón se echó sobre la tierra y cerró los ojos nuevamente, bufando porque el humano no quería jugar. Pero tapo el paso para la entrada. Severus rodó los ojos exasperado e intentó rodearlo pero el condenado dragón movió las patas traseras, caminando con ellas y moviendo solo su parte inferior para obstruir su camino. Tenía un ojo levemente abierto.

-Déjame pasar, es hora de irme.

Ahora sí que abrió ambos ojos. Se levantó nuevamente en sus cuatro patas y le miró con angustia. ¿Se iba? ¿Por qué?

Se acercó a él y comenzó a chillar nuevamente como un cachorrito desolado. Severus resopló.

-¿Anoche querías matarme y ahora resulta que eres un llorón? Debo volver a mi hogar, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Dio un paso y el dragón le gruñó enseñando los colmillos. Retrocedió otro y movió la cola feliz. Avanzó, gruñido, retrocedió, expresión contenta.

Aquello era ridículo… ¡Ese dragón no le dejaba acercarse a la cabaña para poder marcharse! ¿Es que acaso Merlín le estaba castigando por algo? Quizá, todos esos años de mortífago no quedarían impunes, pero estaba más que seguro de haberlos pagado ya y con creces.

Derrotado fue a sentarse en una roca que estaba cerca de allí y cruzó las piernas elegantemente. La criatura le miró y se acercó a él olfateándole. Severus estaba cruzado de brazos y fingiendo no ponerle atención. Seguro se aburriría y se marcharía.

El Midnight se sentó y trató de imitarle pero no podía cruzar las piernas así que solo las flexionó pareciendo un perrito enorme. El hombre le miró de reojo y contuvo una sonrisa.

El dragón pensó que ese humano era muy extraño, aunque era el primero que se acercaba. Conocía su olor perfectamente, era el mismo que le había estado siguiendo durante un tiempo. Se había acostumbrado a mirarlo descansar en sus nidos improvisados y a ver sus intentos por capturarlo. Aunque claro que no era tan tonto como para dejarse atrapar.

Esa noche sabía perfectamente que estaba allí, él no iba huyendo del humano, iba siguiéndolo. Algo en esa criatura blanca como la leche y frágil a comparación con los otros dragones le atraía febrilmente. Se levantó y saltó a su nido bajo la mirada sorprendida del humano y tomó un pescado del montón que tenía para la cena.

Se acercó nuevamente a él y escupió el animal marino sobre su regazo. Severus hizo una mueca de asco y le miró enojado.

-¿Pero qué carajo…?

Iba a tirar el pez hacia el suelo y el dragón gruño en protesta. Entonces entendió el mensaje, debía comer el regalo que esa criatura le estaba haciendo. Suspiró y lo tomó entre sus manos, estaba baboso y el solo verlo le provocó nauseas.

-No, ni creas que lo comeré. ¡Esta crudo!

El dragón espero pacientemente a que el humano comiera, debía tener hambre ¿No? El pescado era delicioso, lo más exquisito que había ¿Por qué no lo comía?

Severus suspiró y se lo ofreció. Él movió las orejas, que más parecían alguna otra extremidad, ante la oferta. Se relamió y se lo quitó de un bocado comiéndoselo casi sin masticarlo. Ya su sistema se encargaría de desintegrar las espinas.

Ambos se miraron nuevamente, los oscuros ojos del humano no hacían más que dejarlo atontado por unos momentos. Se acercó peligrosamente a él sin dejar de mirarle, ambos parecían atraídos por un imán. Snape alargó su mano sin saber exactamente porque lo hacía, el dragón despego la mirada y la puso en la extremidad. No le daba confianza que le tocara de nuevo, aunque la segunda vez que lo hiciera había aliviado el dolor, la primera aún era dolorosamente recordada.

Entonces los largos dedos del hombre rozaron su escamosa piel que era suave al tacto y él abrió la boca atrapándole la mano sin morderle. Severus se alarmó y trató de sacarla, el dragón la abrió de nuevo y empujó la mano con su lengua, la sustancia babosa cubrió toda la extensión hasta su muñeca.

-¡Agh! ¡Qué asco! -Gruñó sacudiendo la mano.

El dragón saboreó sacando levemente la lengua. No sabía tan mal. Esta vez fue él el que se acercó y lamio la mejilla de Snape.

-¡Qué haces! -Exclamó.- ¡Agh no, detente!

La fuerza con que el dragón le lamió le hizo resbalar de la roca y caer detrás de ésta. Maldijo por lo bajo y se quedó allí tirado. El dragón se asomó por la roca y le miró ladeando la cabeza.

-Criatura tonta.

Severus resopló y se incorporó. Bien, no tenía prisa por irse, quizá podría quedarse un poco más. Se sentó nuevamente, el dragón se acercó hasta él, quedando muy cerca de su rostro. Esta vez puso la mano y el otro no le rechazo, solo se dejó acariciar.

-¿Tienes nombre?

El dragón pareció asentir, así que arqueó ambas cejas.

-Bueno, no creo que puedas decírmelo, pero el mío es Severus. -Dijo, luego agregó, murmurando.- Aunque no sé qué hago hablando contigo.

El dragón parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Qué hacía hablando con él? Bueno ¿y porque no hacerlo? Él le entendía, así que no había problema. Se sentó nuevamente y movió la cola en espera de que el prosiguiera. Le gustaba su nombre, "Severus", le quedaba muy bien, así lucía… "Severo". Era cierto que no podía responderle pero, al menos le escuchaba.

El pocionista suspiró y le examinó con la mirada. A la luz del día el dragón ya no se veía tan negro como en la noche, era más bien de un azul muy oscuro. Sus ojos seguían tan verdes como los bosques, a diferencia de ese nuevo brillo de curiosidad.

Así mismo, el Midnight también le examinó, ese hombre era muy… muy… ¿Cómo se decía? ¿Agradable? Le miró de arriba abajo y entonces enfocó la marca ahora morada que había en su cuello, donde su propia garra apretara la noche anterior. Se acercó a él y con la punta de su nariz acarició el área.

Snape saltó en su lugar al sentir el contacto, el dragón chilló y se refregó contra él, bajo la mirada a su cuello y vio el moratón que ahora era visible pero no dolía. Entendió que el dragón se estaba disculpando, su expresiva mirada lo decía todo.

-No importa -Se encogió de hombros.- No es nada.

Una lamida más del animal en esa zona le erizo la piel, esa sensación había sido un poco placentera.

-N-No hagas eso -Acarició al animal para que se alejara.- Sabes, eres muy extraño. Se suponía que eras feroz y salvaje.

Se permitió sonreír un poco al ver que la criatura buscaba más contacto con su mano, era muy suave a decir verdad. Se dispuso a rascar su cabeza y detrás de las orejas, al llegar a su mandíbula, el dragón se erizo y estiró las piernas, se dejó caer como muñeco de trapo y se dio vuelta. Acarició nuevamente esa parte y volvió a erizarse, esta vez ronroneando. Así que esa era la parte más sensible del gran dragón de la noche.

¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Eso era maravilloso, las caricias de ese humano eran tan suaves y tan placenteras que le hacían estremecer cada centímetro del cuerpo. Se apegó más a Severus ronroneando, el hombre dejó escapar una risa, gruesa y aterciopelada, algo ronca. Esta inundó sus oídos y pareció tener un efecto más relajante, más exquisito. Le gustó escuchar ese sonido, sentía que había estado esperándolo por mucho tiempo. Su voz se le hacía conocida, pero la sensación de esa risa era como sentir el viento en sus alas. Indescriptible.

No, no dejaría que se marchara, así fuera lo último que hiciera, ese humano se quedaría con él. Lo quería a su lado, solo para él.

**XxX**

Debía aceptar que la compañía de ese Midnight era agradable, había jugado un poco con él y ahora el dragón parecía lapa, no se despegaba de su lado. Estaban dentro de la cabaña (sí, había tenido que dejarlo entrar antes de que derribara la estructura), él en el sofá frente a la chimenea y el dragón con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, una mano se paseaba distraídamente por su piel.

-Sabes -Susurró. El dragón le miró, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Severus, una sonrisa triste.- Creo que me hacía falta un poco de compañía.

Refregó su cabeza cariñoso contra el hombre. Así que se sentía solo, bueno, él podría darle lo que necesitara, él se quedaría a su lado.

-¿Tú también estas solo?

El dragón solo parpadeó. ¿Solo? ¿Estaba solo? No que el supiera. Tenía a su amiga la dríade, esa que le encontró y le dijo todo acerca de los de su tipo… pero, ahora que se lo preguntaba. ¿Sentía soledad?

Severus interpretó su falta de respuesta con que el animal no sabía que era la soledad, así que prosiguió.

-¿Tienes a alguien a quien darle cariño? ¿Alguien que te abrace todas las noches?

¿Lo tenía? No. No tenía a alguien así. Dormía solo, comía solo, jugaba solo. Ah… eso era la soledad ¿Verdad? Resopló con la mirada perdida y el pocionista lo interpretó muy bien. Sí, estaba solo.

Acarició su cabeza nuevamente, el dragón simplemente cerró los ojos disfrutando del roce de sus dedos.

-Bien, es hora de dormir -Anunció poniéndose de pie, haciendo que el animal se levantara también.- Puedes volver a tu nido.

Pero no se movió, se quedó allí, mirándolo con la súplica en los ojos.

-No me mires así -Bufó.- Anda, sal.

Nada. Ni se mosqueó.

No quería irse, no quería separarse de Severus, tan a gusto que estaban los dos frente al fuego. Se encontró a sí mismo quejándose, en un murmullo que parecía gemido y chillido, mirándolo con unos ojos suplicantes que al parecer lograron causar un efecto en Severus que resopló resignado.

-Ahg, está bien, puedes quedarte esta noche… pero mañana te vas.

El pocionista se dirigió a la cama, donde se sentó. Transfiguró su ropa a pijama y levantó las mantas. El dragón se había acercado y le miraba, al sentir su aliento cerca volteó. Suspiró, bueno… no podría dejarlo dormir en el frio suelo ¿O sí?

Tomó una gruesa manta y la puso en a un lado de la cama, acomodándolas para que el animal estuviera cómodo. Una vez hecho, volvió a subir.

-Listo, ahí tienes.

No, no quería dormir allí. Al menos no solo… ahora que conocía el calor que Severus le daba no quería dejar de sentirlo. Así que miró el lecho y luego a Severus. Lecho, Severus, lecho, Severus.

Snape le miraba en silencio ¿Por qué no se acostaba a dormir y ya? ¿Qué tan difícil era?

Y allí iba, ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Esa mirada, oh, odiaba esa clase de miradas. ¡El Midnight le estaba rogando! ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué le diera su cama? Se volteó dispuesto a meterse debajo de las cobijas pero el dragón le tomo por la manga, haciéndole voltear.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó molesto.

El dragón le jaló despacito y miró el lecho. ¿Quería que durmiera con él? ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no!

**XxX**

Severus gruñó al verse envuelto por una pata del dragón. No entendía como había acabado allí, a su lado, sintiendo la cola del Mignight en su espalda y su aliento en el cabello. El animal le transmitía un cálido sentimiento de tranquilidad pero era ridículo estar en esa posición. El dragón ronroneó un poco y les cubrió con sus alas, dejando oscuridad total. Cerró los ojos. Bueno, ya no había de otra.

**XxX**

Sentía una sensación de vacío, la calidez con la que se había quedado dormido parecía ya haber desaparecido y ahora un frío invadía el espacio donde estaba la cosa maravillosa que le hacía sentir bien. Movió su pata buscando el otro cuerpo pero no encontró nada.

¡No estaba!

Se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a revolver las mantas con desesperación, como esperando que estuviera debajo de ellas. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, como caballo al galope y miró el lugar en su búsqueda. Estaba vació.

No podía haberle abandonado ¿O sí? No, no quería creerlo. ¡Él lo necesitaba! Comenzó a desesperarse y sentirse mareado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había ido? Se sintió abandonado, como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía. Esperen… el conocía esa sensación, ese dolor. Ya le habían dejado antes…

Un ruido le hizo voltear hacia el lado izquierdo. La pequeña puerta en la que no había reparado se abrió de repente y de ella salió lo que ahora consideraba su todo. Estaba envuelto en una toalla por la cintura y con otra secaba su negro cabello. Su torso estaba al descubierto.

Se apresuró hacia él y al llegar, el hombre extendió una sonrisa al verlo.

-Vaya, ya despertaste.

Comenzó a restregarse contra él, ronroneando de forma extraña, aliviada. Si, era alivio lo que sentía. ¡No se había ido! ¡No le había abandonado!

Al ver como el dragón se frotaba contra su cuerpo, Severus se alejó un poco. Precisamente había tomado un baño para deshacerse del olor del dragón. No es que no le agradara, el dragón no olía a nada exactamente, pero se sentía como si lo estuviera marcando.

-¿Qué te sucede? -Preguntó extrañado.

El dragón se volvió a apegar a él y simplemente se quedó allí.

-Sí que estas raro -Le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Pero el dragón no quería dejarle ir, se abalanzó sobre él y le tiró al suelo. Ambas toallas resbalaron de su agarre en el proceso y quedo completamente al descubierto con el dragón sobre él. Eso era lo más extraño que le había pasado hasta ahora, más bien lo más extraño que encabezaba la lista de lo más extraño que le había pasado en la vida.

El dragón le miró fijamente, sus ojos verde vida brillaban extrañamente, mirándole como si quisiera comerlo, de una forma animal e… intensa.

-Pesas -Dijo en un susurro. El otro lo entendió pero no se retiró inmediatamente.

Al fin había entendido las palabras de la dríade cuando le explicó que encontraría a su alma gemela algún día y lo sabría de inmediato. No podía vivir sin ese ser que le complementara, él sería su todo. Severus era su todo.

Severus, el humano de manos gentiles y sonrisa triste. El de ojos profundos que reflejaban un corazón valiente y solitario. Sí, él era, lo sabía muy bien.

Y la sensación sin igual de haberlo descubierto le cegaba irremediablemente, quería estar cerca de él, sentirlo, probarlo.

Se levantó en sus dos patas y miró, pacientemente, como se vestía. Era tan… extraño saber que frente a él tenía a su alma gemela. ¿Cómo se lo haría saber? No sabía. Sin embargo, lo que más extraño lo hacía, era que no era la primera vez que lo sintiera así, más bien como si no lo hubiera visto por mucho tiempo, como si lo hubiera extrañado.

-¿Quieres salir? -Le preguntó poniéndose el pantalón.

El dragón analizó su cuerpo, ese torso lleno de cicatrices de un tono más oscuro que su piel. Los músculos fibrosos y el pecho marcado, como si recientemente todo eso hubiera aparecido o hubiera estado escondido. Unas gotas rebeldes resbalaban por sus hombros, dando un brillo especial, se veía tan… tan… tan bien… jodidamente bien. Era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación, su fuego interno se revolvía intranquilo en su interior, ardiente.

Cuando se cubrió completamente, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, ambos salieron al exterior. Una brisa les recibió y el dragón extendió sus alas para sentir el aire.

-¿Es agradable?

La voz de Severus le sonó tan cercana y asintió. ¿Agradable? Era lo mejor que podía haber. Volar le hacía sentir libre, totalmente libre… y feliz. ¿Es que acaso no lo sabía?

Le vio mirando al cielo, con una sonrisa suave y melancólica. Entonces sintió que debía compartir eso con él, darle esa sensación.

Se acercó rápidamente por detrás y con su cabeza le levantó empujándolo hacia su lomo. Severus lanzó un grito de sorpresa y se sujetó de la gruesa piel para no caer. De un rápido impulso despegó del suelo con el hombre arriba y extendió las alas majestuosamente, elevándose al cielo.

Severus estaba pálido, el súbito ascenso le había quitado el aliento y ahora parecía que la gravedad le arrastraba al suelo. Se aferró con sus brazos del cuello del dragón, pensando seriamente en maldecirlo una vez tocara tierra.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto, el dragón se estabilizó y planeó entre las nubes. Severus suspiró aliviado al ver que no había caído.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? -Exclamó.- ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

El dragón lanzó un rugido amistoso y pareció sonreír. Snape sintió como su cabello golpeaba contra su rostro, así que lo retiro. Al enderezarse, y ver la asombrosa vista, contuvo el aliento. Era tan hermoso.

Podía ver como el bosque tapizaba el suelo y el horizonte, podía ver el mar y las montañas, los campos de flores y el pequeño pueblo. Podía verlo todo.

A esa distancia era todo tan sublime, ahora entendía porque a los dragones les gustaba volar, era algo maravilloso, claro que él podía volar en escoba pero no era lo mismo. Estiró los brazos con una sensación de libertad infinita, jamás se había sentido de aquella manera, siempre había sido un preso.

Miró de reojo a su humano, que parecía disfrutar mucho el vuelo, su cabello lo movía el aire con suavidad y su gesto era de felicidad, su corazón palpitó dichoso por haber cumplido su misión. Dio unos giros para que el hombre volviera a sujetarse de él y sentir sus brazos alrededor. Planeó sobre las nubes y, luego de un largo tiempo, comenzó a descender a la pradera nuevamente.

Severus bajó de un salto y acarició su cuello hasta llegar a su cabeza.

-Eso ha sido estupendo -Le sonrió.- Gracias.

El dragón ronroneó feliz y movió las patas delanteras, emocionado.

-Me gustaría llevarte conmigo a Londres. Lástima que no sea posible.

Y allí iba de nuevo, hablando de irse. ¿Por qué no se quedaba con él? ¿No le agradaba?

-Bien, antes de irme debemos arreglar eso -Señaló el hoyo.- Enserio que el dueño me matará cuando lo vea.

Se encaminó hacia el nido del dragón y se asomó. El animal le siguió de cerca y se metió en el hoyo, la manta roja relucía por el sol allí, fue entonces que un destello dorado resplandeció. Curioso, Severus también saltó, el animal le miró emocionado y se acurrucó en su manta para luego palmear a un lado con su ala, invitándole.

Sonrió y se acercó, la manta era suave y se veía limpia. Así que se sentó y se recargó en su amigo, que le cubrió del sol con el ala. La sombra era fresca y en poco tiempo cerró los ojos nuevamente y se quedó dormido.

No supo cuando tiempo paso pero cuando despertó el alba ya despuntaba, el Midnight parecía haberle estado mirando mientras dormía y su expresión era de gran interés. Una fría brisa le hizo temblar un poco. El dragón tomó una punta de la manta para cubrirle. Entonces dejó al descubierto lo que parecía ser una mochila.

Se acercó y tomó la correa para sacarla de las plantas que había debajo de la manta y haló con fuerza. La mochila era gris y estaba un poco desgastada. El dragón le miró y ladeó la cabeza, como si no supiera que eso había estado allí o no lo recordara.

La abrió lentamente y lo primero que saltó a la vista fuera una varita. El objeto en cuestión se veía impecable, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió como el animal se tensó al verla.

Eso… eso… esa cosa. El conocía esa cosa.

La imagen de un rayo verde le vino a la mente, algo doloroso y punzante. Chispas rojas, palabras a voz de pulmón.

Lo siguiente que Severus sacó de la mochila fue un pergamino, viejo y desgastado. Sí, también conocía eso, pequeñas huellitas, letreros de nombres. Intenciones no buenas.

Entonces el hombre saco una capa, una capa que siempre le había cubierto.

Dejó escapar un gemido de angustia cuando muchas imágenes volvieron a su cabeza. Se alejó de Severus, asustado por tantos recuerdos abrumadores. El pocionista le miró, intrigado por esa reacción. Esa mochila no podía ser nadie más.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? ¿Dónde la encontraste?

El dragón salió del hoyo y Severus detrás de él con la mochila en mano. El animal se alejaba de él como si algo doloroso le atacara.

-¡Llévame! -Exclamó.- ¡Llévame con él!

Un rugido de dolor fue lo que salió de la boca de la criatura, que rápidamente corrió y emprendió el vuelo, dejándole en el suelo y con todas sus esperanzas derrumbadas mientras lo veía alejarse por encima del bosque.

**XxX**

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el pasto, estaba encima de una montaña, al borde de un risco. El dolor en su interior era intenso y le hacía rugir desesperado. Sentía que se ahogaba.

Aquello no podía estarle pasando, los recuerdos de aquellas personas que solo en sus sueños, en sus más remotas pesadillas veía caer muertas, ahora estaban allí, presentes, frescos. El alma le pesaba como si cargara con una tonelada de remordimientos.

La noche ya estaba en su punto, y en lo alto la luna se alzaba en su esplendor, redonda y blanca. La miró con los ojos cristalizados, era igual que esa vez.

Esa vez en que se encontraba en un lugar parecido, dolido y derrotado. Esa luna le recordaba a alguien, a un licántropo. A una persona que había perdido injustamente, a alguien que necesitaba y amaba con todo su ser. A Remus.

Y con Remus venía Sirius, su padre, su madre, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, Dumbledore, todos…

Sí, era igual que esa noche en la que sintió que ya no podía más. Había estado vagando por donde fuera y había terminado allí. Estaba cansado, hambriento, y sobre todo, triste. La muerte de sus seremos amados aun dolía en el alma y le astillaba el corazón. Todas y cada una.

Los extrañaba, deseaba haber sido él quien muriera y no ellos, que nunca hubieran dejado ese mundo, no por él. Deseó olvidarse de todo, de todos. Del mundo, de él mismo.

Recordaba vagamente la sensación de quedarse dormido, de ese sopor que te absorbe antes de la inconsciencia, recordaba la voz de su ex-profesor de pociones llamándole…

¡Y el despertar!

Despertó en ese lugar, sin recordar nada… sin recordarse a sí mismo. Rina, la dríade, acariciaba su cabeza con dulzura, su voz cantarina llegó como un alivio al dolor y este se marchó, se escondió en lo más hondo. Y a partir de allí todo fue mejor, era feliz… o al menos eso creía. A partir de allí era un dragón.

Pero lo había visto… A Severus, lo había visto aquella vez en el bosque. El dragón oscuro, idéntico al que ahora era él, luchaba contra el pocionista pero logró huir. Logró escapar. Y lo había seguido, había seguido al hombre desde entonces. Aunque ahora notaba que lo perseguía a él y no al dragón original.

Fue entonces cuando decidió mostrarse, pero sabía que el hombre lo atacaría. Él no lo recordaba a ciencia cierta pero lo atraía, lo traía como moscas a la miel. Y se dejó capturar, solo para verlo de cerca. Claro que no contaba con que el hombre le arrancara escamas, eso había sido doloroso. Y ahora estaba allí, escapando del pasado nuevamente.

Huyendo como el cobarde que era.

Ya no más, no quería más de eso. No quería más culpa, más dolor. Solo quería estar con Severus, con su todo… Solo quería estar junto a él.

**XxX**

Tomó la mochila y la puso sobre sus piernas, dispuesto a abrirla. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado mirándola sin atreverse a hacerlo. A su lado en el sofá, descansaba la manta roja del lecho del dragón. Esta tenía bordado el escudo de Gryffindor en dorado, esa manta era de él.

Tomó la varita y la acarició suavemente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué el dragón tenía sus pertenencias?

Sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando un pensamiento de atravesó la mente ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Dudaba que el Midnight le hubiera hecho daño, ya había comprobado que era inofensivo. Entonces solo quedaba la posibilidad de que las hubiera abandonado… lo cual no era buena señal.

Dentro de la mochila había además, un espejo roto, la carta de Lily que él leyera una vez. Una bufanda de la casa de los leones, una fotografía de Weasley y Granger, sonrientes durante su boda, otra de Ted Lupin, su ahijado. Y lo que más le sorprendió… el vial que contenía sus recuerdos. Aquellos que le había dado al pensar que moriría sin poder decirle la verdad, aquellos con los cuales se había delatado como traidor a Lord Voldemort… el chico no se había deshecho de ellos, estaban allí.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo y suspirando. En aquel momento extrañó los ronroneos conciliadores del dragón, a pesar de que solo fue un día, se había acostumbrado a ellos. Se sintió repentinamente solo.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde?

Murmuró cerrando los ojos, minutos después el sueño le había vencido.

**XxX**

Escuchó un ruido extraño que espantó aquel sueño en que unos ojos verdes se mezclaban con otros. Abrió los suyos propios con lentitud, aun un poco adormilado. Estaba oscuro, la chimenea se había consumido y solo quedaban unas brazas que brillaban débilmente. Frente a él había una silueta que veía un poco borrosa, se sacudió el sueño y logró enfocar.

Era un joven de aproximadamente unos veintitrés años. Tenía un cuerpo fibroso y bien marcado; su piel, clara y tersa, tenía unas partes salpicadas de un color azul intenso, como escamas. Su cabello, siempre rebelde, no estaba tan largo, apenas y le cubría la nuca. Su rostro también tenía unas cuantas escamas pero lo que más le impresionó fueron esos ojos, verdes cual esmeraldas, que reflejaban la vida que habitaba en el mundo, brillando hermosos, con un suave haz amarillento en el borde del iris.

El muchacho se acercó y se sentó a horcadas sobre él, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor. Severus se sobresaltó al tenerle tan cerca.

Su corazón latió tan acelerado que pensó se le saldría del pecho y no pudo dejar de mirar aquellos orbes. Llevó una mano a su mejilla, suave al tacto pero salpicada de pequeñas escamas azules y acarició el pómulo con el pulgar.

-Harry -Jadeó.

El ojiverde sonrió, profundizando la caricia y haciendo un ruido parecido a un ronroneo, muy conocido para el ex-profesor.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Harry cerró los ojos y puso su mano sobre la suya, una lágrima broto de entre sus pestañas, bajando por su mejilla.

-Lo siento -Susurró tristemente.

Snape le atrajo hacia sí, abrazándole. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que tanta falta le había hecho, cuanto le había echado de menos. El chico descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro y le rodeó con los brazos.

-No hay nada que perdonar -Susurró. El cabello de Harry se movió con su aliento.- Ahora estás aquí.

-Severus -Ronroneó el ojiverde. Restregando su cabeza contra el cuello del pocionista, el cual dejo escapar una suave risa. Harry se estremeció al escucharle y hundió sus manos en la negra melena del mayor. Luego depositó un casto beso en su cuello.

-¿Por qué te fuiste hace un rato? Temía que no volvieras… aunque no pensé que fueras tú.

-Fue abrumador -Respondió con suavidad.- Que los recuerdos me golpearan de una vez.

-¿No recordabas nada?

-Yo quería olvidar… olvidar quien era, todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Todo?

-Pero tú fuiste lo único que no pude borrar -Ronroneó en su oído.- Me sentía solo sin ti, desprotegido. Siempre soñaba contigo, siempre recordaba tu voz… Y cuando te vi de nuevo, no pude alejarme de ti. Tú eres mi todo…

Severus volvió a reír cuando Harry lamió el inició de su mandíbula. Un lindo estremecimiento le hizo alejarlo para mirarle a los ojos.

-Te ves muy bien en ese traje de duelos -Le dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Y tú te ves muy bien con cola -Bromeó. Harry amplió más sus sonrisa y pego su frente con la otra.

-Lamento haberte atacado -Susurró.- Es solo que mis instintos eran más dominantes.

-No hay justificación, Señor Potter. Estará en detención por lo que le queda de vida.

Harry le miró sorprendido ante el tono duro que el pocionista utilizó. Y su sorpresa aumentó aún más cuando el hombre unió sus labios con los suyos, besándole con suavidad. Jadeó al sentir que le apegaba más así.

-Le veré en mi despacho el lunes a las seis -Musitó cuando se separaron.

-Estaré allí puntual, señor -Respondió travieso, mientras se removía un poco contra el otro.- ¿Será muy duro conmigo?

-Puedes apostarlo.

En un rápido movimiento, Harry quedó sobre el sofá con hombre encima de él. El menor acarició el rostro de Severus con adoración mientras éste le regalaba una sonrisa, ambos corazones ardiendo con un fuego intenso que reconocía al otro. Era una verdad muy grande, muy cierta. Eran almas gemelas, tan contrastantes como opuestas. Se complementaban, donde concluía uno, empezaba el otro. Ambos eran uno.

-No voy a volver a dejarte marchar, mi pequeño dragón.

Le dijo antes de volver a unir sus labios, esta vez con la certeza de que Harry también era su todo.

**FIN**

* * *

Primero que nada xD ¡Hola! jaja ;u; aquí escribiendo otro Snarry más para la colección. Gracias por haberlo leído, son unos ángeles ;w;

Ahora bien, esta historia fue inspirada en "How to train your dragon" c: en el cual amo a Toothless (o Chimuelo xD en el doblaje latino) y a Hiccup *u* ¡Son tan lindooos! Y bueno Dx yo quería un dragón parecido a Tooth, así que dije ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tal Harry? Y, en fin, así acabó.

Sin más, un saludo muy graaaande. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. C: ¡Matta-ne!


End file.
